1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print data processing apparatus, and a print data processing method, which process print data to be printed.
2. Related Art
A print data processing apparatus is known with which, in the event that print data overrun a print area of paper, only print data included in the print area are printed on the paper, and the print data overrunning the print area are printed on separate paper as another page. In the case of this apparatus, extra paper has been needed even if details printed on the separate paper are unnecessary.
Meanwhile, a print data processing apparatus is known which deletes a portion of the print data which overruns the print area. In the case of this apparatus, there has been a problem in that, even when necessary details have also been deleted, it is difficult for a user to become aware of it.